South of 8
South of 8 is a 2016 crime thriller written and directed by Tony Olmos. The film centers during a very near dystopian future characterized by mass poverty and intense government surveillance. After a 'Second Great Depression,' unemployment and crime in the United States are at record highs, the nation's farmlands have been crippled by several years of drought, and a massive diaspora to the already-crowded cities created a swell in the enormous homeless population. The vast economic divide eventually spawns numerous subversive groups -- each with their own agenda -- and the police react by launching a brutal "dirty" war against them throughout the city, with drones being used routinely by the police and private companies as urban watchdogs to compensate for their downsized manpower. All the elements that forged the public enemies of the 1930's are coinciding again, and history is set to repeat. The story focuses on three young adults who go into a life of crime, each for their own petty motives. They become known as 'The Vanishers' to the public, and their methods become increasingly more violent as the police close in on them. When the stakes are raised, they enlist the help of other Depression-era criminals who adjust their tactics and augment their robberies, and they sink deeper into the underworld, past the point of redemption. Plot An ex-con trying to find work in a new Depression is lured back to a life of crime, but his gang passes the point of no return once they become fugitives. Cast *Brian Patrick Butler as Ryan Bertrand *George Jac as Victor Vasquez *Jennifer Paredes as Emma *Kathryn Schott as Lori Randolph *Raye Richards as Lola 5 *Luke Penasabene as Benji *Shane P. Allen as Lt. Armando Harris Production In September 2013, the story was pitched to producer Luke Pensabene. Brian Patrick Butler was cast as the film's lead actor by October and in January 2014, the screenplay was complete. Its third producer Jeanette Di Pinza had joined, forming the production name "Rosewood Five." Casting continued with lead actor George Jac, supporting actor Shane P. Allen, and three of four "Lolas." Filming began in March 2014 starting with a car chase and shootout scene in National City, which featured a 1971 Plymouth Barracuda. Jennifer Paredes and Kate Schott were the next two actresses who were confirmed shortly after that as filming continued throughout August 2014. Referred actress Raye Richards was then auditioned and cast in a supporting role for a filming schedule in Alpine, CA. In September 2014 production slowed as producers constructed a private studio in downtown San Diego to film four very crucial scenes needed for completion. Construction began in January 2015, and all shoots were wrapped by April 2015. Release South of 8 premiered at Downtown Los Angeles Film Festival in North America on September 26, 2016, was shown at the San Diego Film Week on February 11, 2017, and released on Amazon Prime Video on May 4, 2018. Accolades The film won Best Dramatic Screenplay at DTLAFF, Best Trailer at the San Diego Film Awards and was nominated for Best Feature Film the following year. Videos External links *Official website * *[https://www.allmovie.com/movie/v668022 South of 8] at AllMovie *[https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/south_of_8 South of 8] at Rotten Tomatoes * Category:Films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s films Category:Thriller Category:American thriller films Category:American action thriller films Category:2010s thriller films Category:Action thriller films Category:Crime Category:American crime drama films Category:American crime thriller films Category:Crime thriller films Category:American crime films Category:2010s crime drama films Category:Heist films Category:American heist films Category:2010s heist films Category:2016 films Category:2016 American films Category:Films shot in San Diego Category:Films set in San Diego, California